kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxim Tomato
|type =Food |properties =Fully heals; heals 100% or 50% in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series }} Maxim Tomatoes (sometimes referred to as simply Tomatoes'Manuals for ''Kirby's Dream Course, Kirby's Dream Land 2 (pg. 21), Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (pg. 19), Kirby's Tilt 'n' Tumble (pg. 19)) are recovery items that heal all of a character's Vitality when eaten. They appear as large, red tomatoes with a black "M" in the center and are often said to be Kirby's favorite food. The foe Poppy Bros. Jr. is sometimes seen riding on a Maxim Tomato instead of an apple. If Kirby attacks Poppy with anything other than Inhale (or an ability that uses the inhale technique, like Throw), he will destroy the Maxim Tomato. Inhaling will suck the Poppy Bros. Jr. off and allow Kirby to pick up the Maxim Tomato. In Kirby Mass Attack, a Maxim Tomato gives 100 points on the fruit meter. Since it takes 100 points to fill the meter, it is guaranteed that the player will get a new Kirby and/or a 10,000 point bonus when eating one. Also, in the Kirby Quest sub-game, the first three Chapters' bonus levels involve getting a Maxim Tomato from a certain character—Chef Kawasaki in the first chapter, Max Flexer in the second, and Chef Shiitake in the third. If the Kirby(s) successfully beat any of these characters, they will get the Maxim Tomato, which heals any hurt Kirbys. Variants Metamato In Kirby's Epic Yarn, a Metamato (a tomato that resembles a Maxim Tomato made out of yarn) is the source of Yarn Kirby's shape shifting abilities. One is noticeably worn on the hat of the main villain Yin-Yarn, but is mistakenly eaten by Kirby (who thinks it's a Maxim Tomato) in the opening scene. This angers the yarn magician and prompts him to suck the pink hero into the sock around his neck, starting Kirby's adventures in Patch Land. Maxim Tomato box In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, some Maxim Tomatoes appear in '''Maxim Tomato boxes. They are red boxes with a Maxim Tomato on the side. They contain a Maxim Tomato and can be carried around until needed. After being thrown, the box will shake and then open up, allowing the player to eat the Maxim Tomato. Reviving Tomato Reviving Tomatoes appear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot. Always found encased in an Assist Star, they resemble gold tomatoes with a star on the center. They are given to Kirby by Bandana Waddle Dee when he loses to a boss four or more times in a row. In addition to healing Kirby's health when used, they will automatically revive him to full health if he has one in storage when he is KO'd. In the Super Smash Bros. series The Maxim Tomato is a recovery item in all the Super Smash Bros. games. In the original Super Smash Bros., the Maxim Tomato heals a character of 100% of their damage percentage. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the Tomato only heals 50% of damage, due to the inclusion of the Heart Container recovery item from The Legend of Zelda series that also heals 100% (or all damage if the player is playing Boss Battles or All-Star Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) of the player's health. If a character is attacked while using the Maxim Tomato, it will "absorb" the damage. For example, if an attack does 30% damage, the tomato will absorb it and the user only recovers 20% damage. Like all other Super Smash Bros. items, it appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It also appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where the design from Kirby: Squeak Squad is used. Related Quotes Trivia * In the English manual of ''Kirby's Dream Land, it was briefly localized as the Bag of Magic FoodKirby's Dream Land instruction booklet (pg. 14) (aka Magic Food Bag or just Magic Food in Nintendo Power). * Maxim Tomatoes don't appear in the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! continuity, but are instead replaced by Watermelons, which become Kirby's favorite food in that series. * A Maxim Tomato is one of the objects drawn by Paint Roller in the Paint Panic sub-game. * The Maxim Tomato has appeared in nearly every Kirby game to date, either as an item, a cameo, or as an illustration. *It is unknown why exactly the name is Maxim Tomato instead of Maximum Tomato, as a maxim is a principle or rule of conduct, although in Latin, the word "maxim" derives from "maxima," which means "largest or most important". *Maxim Tomatoes spin 360 degrees in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Despite the fact that Maxim Tomatoes were ported directly from this game to Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the tomatoes in Kirby: Triple Deluxe do not spin. This is also the case with 1UPs. **The spinning animation was also absent from Kirby: Planet Robobot but returned in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. *The Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards instruction manual calls the Maxim Tomato a "miracle fruit" referring to it's healing abilities. Kirby: Triple Deluxe introduces an item actually called a Miracle Fruit, that gives Kirby the Hypernova ability. Artwork KA Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KTnT Maxim Tomato artwork.PNG|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' SSB Maxim Tomato.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' KNiDL Maxim Tomato artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' MaxtomatoKAR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KSqSq Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB Maxim Tomato.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Play Nintendo Maxim Tomato.png|''Play Nintendo'' File:KPR_Maxim_Tomato.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KatRC Maxim Tomato artwork.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR Sticker 136.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Maxim_Tomato_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Orchestra_Maxim_Tomato.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra Pupupu_Train_Mine_Cart.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website PPPTrain Maxim Tomato artwork.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 7.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) K25th Twitter (98).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork (cameo) K25th Twitter (119).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) Gallery KDL Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Maxim Tomato screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL_Maxim_Tomato.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2 Maxim Tomato.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Toy Box Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' EE Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (199).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Tomato_and_Pep_Brew.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Trophy86.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) NID Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Meta Knightmare) AM Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq Goal Game Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSU Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Maxim Tomato KMA.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL Dimensional Rift 10 color.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Maxim Tomato Box.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (Maxim Tomato box) KTD Maxim Tomato.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KF_Maxim_Tomato.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KFD_Maxim_Tomato.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSB3DS Maxim Tomato.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSBU Maxim Tomato.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' KatRC_Maxim_Tomato.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Maxim_Tomato.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD_Maxim_Tomato_2.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KSA_Maxim_Tomato.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL Food MaximTomato.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KTB Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby's Toy Box'' KSS Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' SSB Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' KTnT Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM_Food_MaximTomato.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad 20px-MaxtomatoKAR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Maxim Tomato sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSBB Maxim Tomato sprite 2.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' SSBB Maxim Tomato sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Maxim tomato trophy 3604.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) MaximtomatoKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Maxim Tomato sprite.gif|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References de:Maxi-Tomate es:Maxi Tomate fr:Maxi-tomate it:Pomodoro Maxim ja:マキシムトマト zh:满复番茄 Category:Recovery Items Category:Items Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Food Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Items in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby Air Ride Category:Items in Kirby's Adventure Category:Items in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Items in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Items in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Items in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Items in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Power-ups Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Items in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Items in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Items in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies Category:Items in Kirby's Pinball Land